1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to surgery, and more particularly to kinesitherapy apparatus and methods. Various manifestations most specifically pertain to apparatus and methods utilizing vibratory energy and unbalanced forces to treat neuromusculoskeletal disorders.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of disorders are known which afflict the neuromusculoskeletal systems of vertebrates, the most notorious and of greatest interest both herein and in the prior art generally being those which more specifically afflict man and closely related mammals. Many of these disorders have been uniquely established through extensive research and field observation. The characteristics and symptoms of a myriad of such disorders permit them to be accurately diagnosed. However, once diagnosed, there is a serious need for the most rapid and effective treatments in order to alleviate, or where possible, cure the patient of the symptoms associated with the disorder. Unfortunately, many of these disorders arise through complex mechanisms which are not fully understood, and for which adequate treatments have not been arrived at. Furthermore, many of these disorders afflict both soft and hard tissues, which makes effective treatment all the more difficult.
One area of research in the treatment of humans involves the use of vibration, typically in concert with gravitational forces. Movements, such as various exercises, are known to be combined separately or in association with the vibration therapy, and are reported to be enhanced by the vibration. While much has been reported with regard to the general application of such therapies, nothing has been provided to enable a medical practitioner to specifically target a vibratory treatment to produce neuromusculoskeletal proprioceptive re-education within the living being. Exemplary of the prior art treatment methods are U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,959 by Bassett et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,880 by McLeod et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,028 by McLeod et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,388 by Bassett et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,117 by Johnson et al, the contents of each which are incorporated by reference for their teachings of vibratory treatment and the myriad of disorders to which such treatments have been applied.